Alive
by Sirnight Crescent
Summary: Gajeel a veces deseaba estar muerto, por todo lo que hizo. Pero los recordaba a ellos: su familia, su aliento, su vida. Recordaba a Fairy Tail. Y se había olvidado que Levy era alguien, a que ella formaba parte de él. Y si ella estaba viva, seguramente él también. Pésimo Summary xD .:Gale:. [Dedicado a Layla Redfox]


Buenoooo, ¡aqui 'toy! Se que no merezco perdón, ¡pero estoy publicando esto porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi nee-chan, Layla Redofox! Asi que tenganme piedad xD Oh, tengo que avisarles, ¡hay headcannon! Si, es por la situación xD

Sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

• Alive •

• [Gajeel Refox & Levy McGarden & Fairy Tail] •

• Hurt/Comfort, Romance & Family •

.

.

.

Había momentos que deseaba estar muerto. Era lo más merecido, ¿no? Tantas cosas que hizo, tanto que lastimo, tantas heridas aún cicatrizar a personas que no merecían eso; recordarlo le hacía desear estar muerto, no ellos.

Sí, Gajeel había matado, lo admitía con dolor. Personas inocentes, en su mayoría puras, habían sufrido los peores dolores inhumanos en las eternamente manchadas manos de Gajeel Redfox. Eso opinaría el siempre: todos tenían pasado, pero el de él estaba lleno de dolor, y no de él.

¿Qué pensaría Metallicana de él si viera todo lo que había provocado? No quería ni imaginarse lo que le haría el dragón, pero seguramente se lo merecía.

Sí había algo que lo hacía arrepentirse en su mayoría, era el dolor que le provocó a sus ahora compañeros de Fairy Tail. Antes no podía compartir pensamientos con ellos; ahora, no podía imaginar vivir sin su familia.

Lucy Heartfillia, la coneja, como el solía decirle con burla y cierto cariño; ella lo molestaba y lo regañaba, pero el hacía igual, pues asi se demostraban su extraño vínculo posiblemente llamado "amistad". No lo sabía, pero si lo era, el juraba no merecerlo; el la había lastimado tanto física como mentalmente al tenerla cautiva en la antigua sede de Phantom Lord, y eso él no podría perdonárselo, aunque ella ya lo había hecho.

Natsu Dragneel, Salamander, un idiota, quizás su líder, ante los ojos de Gajeel. Su rivalidad ya no era de odio y venganza, ahora era de amistad y juegos de niños. Gajeel ciertamente admiraba a Natsu en sus límites, pero era algo que nunca podría admitirlo frente al Dragneel; era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Se sorprendió cuando Natsu no buscó venganza contra él, a pesar de saber cuanto daño le había hecho al pelirrosa, daño reflejado en Lucy. A Natsu no le importaba, se trataba de su nakama.

Erza Scarlet, la Titania, era digna de su nombre según el Dragon Slayer de Hierro. Fuerte, guerrera, una líder nata que provocaba ánimo y valentía en su gremio, había dejado al descubierto su sensibilidad y preocupación por ellos en su pelea y seguida derrota contra José Porla; Gajeel no podía evitar sentir algo de igualdad, al menos ahora en Fairy Tail, con la Scarlet en sus duras pero a la vez entrañables personalidades. A pesar de ser un verdadero hierro con respecto a las emociones, le había pedido perdón a Titania por todo lo ocurrido. Todas las veces que lo pedía, le era perdonado.

Gray Fullbuster. Aunque no tenía tanta conexión con el alquimista de hielo, Gajeel lo consideraba alguien importante en el gremio. Era muy fuerte, como lo había comprobado al ver la derrota de Juvia contra él mencionado. Las escasas palabras eran recompensadas con la rivalidad que habían formado entre ellos y Natsu. Era alguien digno de confianza, alguien que merecía todo lo que Juvia, la eterna enamorada del Fullbuster, podía ofrecer de amor y admiración. Otro a quien le costo pedir disculpas, pero que no fue necesario, ya que para Gray, todo estaba en el pasado.

Juvia, ¡como podría el olvidarse de su mejor amiga! Fuerte, ágil y poderosa, era como Gajeel reconocía a su casi hermana. La única persona de su antiguo gremio con la que compartía tales lazos muy cercanos a la amistad, ahora podía reconocerla como su familia. Juvia no necesitaba pedir disculpas, según él, pues sus actos no alcanzaron los niveles de maldad que él sobrepaso, pero ella siempre sentiría que era necesario; por su hermano.

Le hacía pensar que, todos ellos estaban vivos, junto a él. Estaban vivos, respiraban y actuaban como tales, pero le recordaba que, por lo menos en el menor de los casos, por su culpa no lo estarían.

Solo pensar en ellos, los que principalmente formaban lazos de compañerismo y amistad con él, y todo lo que les provocó, le hacía querer morir. Morir de cualquier modo, por lo menos comparado a las atrocidades que una vez cometió; quizás así, solo así, su alma estaría en calma.

Pero luego pensaba, que ya estaba en calma al ver su sonrisa. Destellante, amable y sublime, iluminando la más oscura habitación, y mientras más sincera y amplia era esta, más calidez brindaba.

No era necesario mencionar que a Gajeel le ponía algo cursi solo verla; después de todo, su más grande cambio fue por Levy McGarden. El no merecería jamás el perdón de dicha chica.

Su pequeño y menudo cuerpo, manchado de sangre y con la marca de Phantom Lord, junto a los casi inertes cuerpos de sus compañeros de Shadow Gear, crucificados en el árbol que se veía en medio Magnolia. Gajeel no pensaba nada más que hacer daño a Fairy Tail en su punto más débil; en ese tiempo, no le importaba a quien tenía que lastimar.

Después de lo ocurrido en la derrota de Phantom, Gajeel fue generosamente aceptado en el gremio. Creo que no es necesario mencionar muchas suplicas de perdón reflejada en miradas hacía sus nuevos compañeros, que fueron aceptadas estruendosamente por cada uno, y aunque algunas tardaron en ser aceptadas, todas eran igual de estruendosas; tan al estilo de Fairy Tail.

Y la primera, y que seguramente Gajeel pensaba que no sería en ser aceptada, fue la de Levy. Con sus puñitos apretados y una mirada decidida, Levy le dio la bienvenida con una fuerte aceptación de disculpas. Eso había sido golpe fuerte en la vida de Gajeel, por lo que no dudo ni un momento en protegerla cuando Laxus intentó atacarla.

_"G-Gajeel..."_, fue lo único que ella pudo pronunciar. Y él, sin más, se fue, dejando a Levy llena de curiosidad y admiración.

Allí, empezó todo. La felicitó cuando deshizo las runas de Freed, activadas con un hechizo tan complicado que cualquiera se partiría la cabeza. También pasaba algunas tardes en el gremio mirándola leer, cosa absurda, pues el odiaba leer, y ella era un libro abierto. Su mayor gesto fue cuando fue su compañero al ser ella nominada Clase-S, al prometerle hacerla grande.

No la entendía. Era complicada, pero más lo era él. Era tan obvio el cariño extraño que se tenían entre sí, el apoyo y la rara comprensión que se brindaban, pero nadie decía nada. Ya era cosa de ambos.

Se preocupaba por ella como nadie, pues ella le había demostrado al máximo, que estaba vivo. Que al estar junto a ella, conversar con ella, salir de misión con ella o simplemente mirarla sonreír, sentía el aire era más ligero y que todas las preocupaciones, y el dolor, se desvanecían. Y eso que Gajeel Redfox no era cursi, aunque ella también le hacía sentir eso.

_"Gajeel, pues verás...¡tu me gustas mucho!", _un día tranquilo pues estaban en media misión, Levy se declaró. En los 7 años en la Isla, después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, la Invasión de los dragones y el ataque de Tartarós, los sentimientos de Levy no habían cambiado.

Gajeel le sonrió y se agachó a su altura; sí, tampoco había crecido mucho.

_"Ge-he, eres una tonta, enana. Por cierto, tu también me gustas, y mucho.", _y juntaron sus labios en un tonto e inexperto beso, que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en el sello de cariño diferente que ambos se tenían.

Tampoco creo que sea necesario mencionar la fiesta que se formó en el gremio, cosa que a Gajeel, sorpresivamente, le gustó. Y mucho, y no era por menos.

Estaban felices por él, y su razón principal de vivir, Levy. Estaban vivos. Todos. Compañeros, familia, un solo espíritu.

Pues Gajeel había olvidado su doloroso pasado, cicatrizando poco a poco por su familia, mostrandole que si ellos estaban vivos, él seguramente lo estaba.

Y Levy le mostraba que había olvidado que ella era parte de él, que si ella estaba bien, ella lo estaría.

Pues estaba vivo, y todo era por aquellos que se lo enseñaron. Su familia, su aliento, su vida.

* * *

_#Fin_

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!, se que me pasé, que parece más un capitulo que un one-shot, pero ¡estaba inspirada! Asi que shhh xDDD

Espero ver sus reviews pronto, ¡eso me hace pensar que lo hago bien! Layla-nee, esto es para ti. Te quiero, feliz cumpleaños :)

Ahora, una canción xD:

¡Estas son las mañanitas

que cantaba la Princesa Hisui,

en Fairy Tail estaban ocupados

así que lo canta Sabertooth! (?)

¡Despierta, pendeja, despierta! Mira que ya amaneció...

¡Los dragoncitos cantan

Y Zeref ya se escondió! (?)

Ta-da x'DDDD esa canción tienen mis derechos reservados! para aclarar xD

¡Mattane~!


End file.
